Cammie's Pregnancy
by GallagherGirl99
Summary: Cammie's finally engaged and pregnant! :) But can something go horrifically wrong?
1. Cammie's Pregnant!

One:

Cove Ops Summary:

I was on my way to the doctor's for a regular visit. I was four months pregnant with my first child, and Zach, apparently couldn't wait, so we're going to go check if it is a boy or a girl today.

"What do you think it's going to be?" I asked Zach.

"Cam, I'm driving," he replied.

"Please," I begged.

"Alright. I wrote it down somewhere on a piece of paper. It might be underneath my shirt, but I can't get it out, because I'm driving. You want to?"

"Zach!" I said.

He smirked. And then looked at me. "A boy," but then he winked. "But hey, you never know. You might bear a Gallagher Girl."

"Whom which another boy, like you can smirk at and appear in her bedroom unknown?" I questioned.

"Exactly," he said.

I winced. "Oww!" I said.

"What?!" Zach said. Even though the Circle had stopped chasing me, Zach still acted like he wanted to pick me up and run to the insane assylum.

"Nothing. Just a contraption," I said.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," I replied sarcastically. "It feels like strawberry shortcake. Of course it hurts!" I said. Another one. "Oww!"

"What does it feel like?" Zach asked.

"Hurts like a bitch," I muttered underneath my breath.

"What was that?" Zach said, and he looked at me.

I sighed. "Nothing," I said.

"We've done things that probablly hurt more than a bitch does." Zach said.

I cringed, and looked up at him. His eyes were on the road, but I still asked, "Like what?" Because, honestly I had no idea what could hurt more than a contraption at the moment.

Zach had his eyes glued on the road, and as we made a left turn I felt the baby kick. But it was a lighter kick than normally. Something wasn't right. _It's probablly just me, I'll tell the doctor later._ "You know what," Zach said biting down a smile.

"What? Oh ew! Zach you pervert!" I said.

"Never again," I said.

"Not for a second child?" he asked me.

"Nope. We'll let the second one come naturally," I said.

"Even if your craving it in pregnancy?" he asked me.

"Zach!"

"Okay, okay!" he said laughing.

We parked in the hospital, and he got down to open the door. But instead of being a good girl, I leaned over him, still on the step of the SUV and pushed him. He fell.

"Cam... f# ! that hurt," he said.

"Good," I said satisfied.

He got up but instead of pushing me he got into the SUV. And he squished next to me and closed the car door.

He leaned closer and against my ear he whispered, "You'll never change will you?" And then he came at my lips and kissed me, and I gave in hungrily making out with him, until I realized we have 5 minutes before out appointment.

"We have to go!" I said, pushing him into the window.

"Why?", but he read my eyes and saw the clock.

5 minutes and we'd know what gender it was.

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IN HONOR OF UNITED WE SPY, I'M DOING THIS! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! FIRST TIME DOING THIS. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Cammie's Horrific News

CPOV(THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY)

Chapter 2.

Zach and I walked into the hospital holding hands together. I had my hand on my stomach, trying to stop the light kicking of the baby. Although the baby was kicking lighter than usual, I didn't tell Zach anything. I didn't need him to be worried too.

"How do you feel honey?" he asked.

"4 months pregnant," I answered.

Zach looked at me. Even though he had proposed to me a year ago and we were getting married after the baby was delivered, my heart did a little flip whenever I gazed at him. And then I said a quick prayer to thank the lord he was mine, and nobody else's.

He smirked.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're thinking about how sexy I am, aren't you," he said as he opened the door to the Waiting Room.

"What?! No. No way, I wasn't."

"You were too," he said.

"Zach shut up," I said, for it was too quiet in the Waiting Room to be talking about how sexy my fiance was.

He smirked.

"Stop," I whined.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're enjoying this way too much. You're wayyyy too cocky," I manged to muster. I mean, just beacuase I'm a spy and going on a mission next week, doesn't mean I can't think my boyfreind is hot, because... as much as I hate to say it... he is.

"Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Goode," the nurse called from the lobby.

I managed to get up with the help of Zach's hand, and said hello to the friendly nurse.

"Your first one?" she asked bubbly looking at my stomach which looked smaller than it did in the car. Zach seemed to notice it too, but didn't say anything. "Yeah," I said smiling.

"Do you plan on having anymore?" she asked looking down at her papers, and filling them in as we walked towards our room.

"Are you writing this down?" I asked her glancing at her papers.

"Oh Lord No! Jesus, that's private. I'm filling in my qualifications. I'm new on the job!" she stated as she smiled giddly, looking up at me.

"Oh," I said. I noticed the cross around her neck, and the way she talked, using Lord, and Jesus, and it reminded me of my sophomore year. And Josh. And my cover. I shook the thought out of my head and almost missed the nurse saying it was room 1.

She asked me pregnancy questions, and I answered them, all the time Zach's hand on my shrinking lump.

"Doctor Cynthia Lopez will be right in," the nurse said, whose name I learned was Betsy Lee.

"Thanks," I said.

She left and Zach asked me, "Is your baby bump shrinking?"

I looked at him. "What?! No!"

He looked embarrased, and was quiet until Cynthia came in.

"Hi honey! How are you feeling?"

"Good thanks," I said.

"And you Mr. Goode?" she said, her eyes lingering a moment longer than they should have on Zach's chest. The place where his abs might've been.

"Good," he replied. He was immune to the stares of the girls and women whenever he was out in public. I wonder if he ever though about how hot he was.

Blonde hair, blue eyes. Perfect match.

Doctor Cynthia intterupted my report by asking me if I noticed anything unusual. "Yeah, umm... well, you see,"

"Her baby bump seems to be shrinking," Zach said.

"Okay, that might be normal. Let's see, have you been pushed around lately?"

"No,"

"Have you had any type of sexual activity, in which you may have been moved around a bit?" she asked both of us.

"No," we both answered in unision.

"I can't think of anything else, but it's probablly fine. We'll do a CAT scan and see what's up."

1 hour later I was in room 1 again.

"Alright," the doctor said. She logged into her computer, and looked up the CAT scan.

"We have good news and bad news," she said.

"Which do you want first?" Zach and I glanced at eachother and I replied, "Good." I swallowed. "Than bad."

Zach took my hand in his.

"Alright. The good news is that he is a baby boy."

_Where's the healthy part?_

"The bad news is that he doesn't have 1 lung and 1 kidney. Ms. Morgan, I'm afraid you're going to have a miscarrige."


	3. Cammie's Broken Heart

"A what?" I asked, wondering if I had heard something wrong.

Zach glanced at me, his eyes wide with fear.

"I'm sorry. A miscarriage. Your baby, I'm afraid is not going to live. I know this is hard to hear and heartbreaking, but I have to tell you how it'll happen. We do have equipment, normally where we can just remove him out of you, but he's, I'm afraid, too small. So, over the course of 5 days, he'll fall out of you."

"Like, just fall out like I'm giving birth?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"It'll be a loose fall, kind of like an apple or banana slipping out of your hand. Expect blood and to be dehydrated for a while, and try to have Zachary around when it happens," Doctor said.

"Do you know when it'll happen? Can you estimate?" Zach asked Doctor.

"Well, it's Friday, so maybe on Wednesday to Friday of next week."

"Okay, I'll take those days off hon. Okay?"

"Not neccasarially. On Wednesday, you can drop her off and we can help he get through it," Doctor Lopez said.

"That'll do well, too. But I'd probablly come with her. But I agree, it's easier in the hospital," Zach said.

He was holding my hand tightly, and I felt like I had lost $1,000,000.

"Have a good day," Doctor Lopez said after we left.

When we walked down the lobby, I was quiet. Zach slipped his hand into mine, and wasn't cocky, tough, or arrogant. He didn't smirk, didn't laugh, didn't tease. His face was solemn.

We were driving back home, and I was being careful, not to let a drop fall, but one slipped out of my eye, and unconvinently Zach saw.

"Aw, hon." He pulled over. "Cam, look at me,"

I refused.

He caressed my face in his hands, while I tried not to cry. "Cam, your amazing. And I'll love you no matter what happens. Understand? Cam?"

I let loose. I sobbed and I needed Zach chest to support me there. Even though we were in a car with hazards on, I didn't care. Zach kissed me lightly on the forehead and I sniffed. "Are we okay to go now?" he asked me.

I nodded.

When we got to our apartment in Rosville, Virginia, the phone started to ring.

Zach picked it up. It was Bex calling about the baby. He had a hushed conversation with her and all I heard spinning through my head, was miscarriage.

Zach took a shower and came out with a towel around him, and his skin glistening. His tan skin, toned abs, and sexy four pack. Six packs are so yestuday. He put on his boxers and I was so sad, I turned away and didn't watch him change.

He came and hugged me, and I started to cry. I fell asleep on his chest. Right where I wanted to be.


	4. Cam's Miscarriage

On Monday, my stomach was churning and I didn't feel good. I had to deny the mission at the last minute, because I was getting cramps throughout my whole body. And Zach was gone to work on a Report for a mission he had just been doing in Indonesia. So, to make a long story short, my stomach hurt, and I was all alone... in the freefall.

I had to go have some breakfast thinking it would get rid of thes f&*#ing contraptions that wouldn't go away, even though I was having a miscarriage.

And at about 2 PM, about an hour before Zach was supposed to come, the pains where so bad I screamed and went to the bathroom. I took off my pants and realized what was happening. The baby was leaving me sooner than I had thought, and it was too late to contact _anyone._

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "FU)& YOU ZACH GOODE FOR NOT BEING HERE!" I yelled. And then I got in the bathtub. "AHHHHHHHHH! OH LORD! OWWWWWWW! CRAP! ZACH HELP ME SOMEBODY PLEASE!" I was yelling for no reason, because even if someone did come, there would be no way of getting me to the hospital. And the pain would be the same. My walls just probablly wouldn't have blood on them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, F*(#!" I yelled out in pain. It was 2:30 when the baby started to come out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FU(#!" I yelled out in pain. At 2:50 the baby slipped out like butter from me. I wonder why I had to push so much. I looked at the bloody baby on the bathroom tub floor and started to cry. There was blood everywhere and Zach wasn't hope yet, because he was supposed to come at 3:00.

I limped out of the bathroom and fell down. "F(# !" I couldn't move and I needed water, because I was dehydrated. My head was against the floor and I was crying.

I hear the front door click open, and I heard Zach call my name. He realized I wasn't there, and came looking for me. I needed water so badly, and my v hurt so bad and I was crying. I had just lost the innocent soul that was growing inside of me.

I sobbed. "Cam?" I heard the door try to open and I couldn't open it. 1. Because I was dehydrated, needed water, and was still in post-labor pain. 2. I was naked and only in bra. 3. I was f-ing bloody. "Cam?" Zach called again.

I couldn't open the door and I was crying. I heard the lock being picked and I heard Zach open it. "CAMMIE!" he said as he burst in. He looked around the bathroom and saw me on the floor crying.

"I need water," I managed to croak out. He ran like lighting, like he was on a mission, and brought me the water in the blink of an eye. (Approx. 2.5 s. _Sorry _for me and my dumb spy skills.) I drank the water and started to sob again. Zach looked around the bathroom again, and said the f word _but_ in _Swahili_. "Cam are you okay? Is the baby gone?" Zach asked me.

Zach didn't care I was really bloody, down there... He didn't care that I was half naked. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. "It's gone. It's really gone." I said and cried for another hour. When I woke up the blood was cleaned and I was in my bed my bottom half wrapped up in a towel. Zach was beside me then. He turned me toward him, and I didn't care about my cramps, I needed him. I took his lips in mine and bit on them hungirly. He did the same. We french kissed, did whatever was possible for 20 minutes. (*sigh* dumb spy skills) I was just glad I had somebody to love


	5. The Intruders

When I woke up the next morning, I was acutley aware of the fact that I wasn't... alone. I heard something from the kitchen and got up to go check what it was.

It was Zach. "Hey baby," he said.

"Hi," I said. I had been crying and you could tell I was a mess. My baby was gone, so was my bump. I had red, puffy eyes, and my hair was scratched up. Zach took me into his strong, well-built, arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded, against his back, but I felt anything but okay.

I stepped away from his arms and looked up at him. "Will you always love me, even if I can produce a baby?"

"Honey, come here," Zach said.

He held me against him, and played with my hair. He whispered, (a bit sexily if I may say so myself) "I'll always love you, no matter what."

The doorbell rang, and spy skills or not, I jumped. Not very high. But high enough for me to hit Zach on the chin. Pretty hard.

"Crap Cam," he said rubbing his chin.

"Um, who is that?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said.

Our eyes grew wide. Yes, when your living as a spy in Virginia, you never know what could happen. You're always in constant danger.

I heard the lock being picked, and heard it open.

"Wait here," Zach said.

"Zach, I'm completley capabel of-" But something in Zach's eyes said he wasn't in the mood to argue.

I hear voices. And saw someone coming from the doorway. Zach behind a wall (not very spylike, I know) and punched the incoming person's face.

I heard someone fall down, and then swearing in a thick, British, accent.

"Oh my god, Bex are you okay?" Macey asked.

I came out the door just in time to hear Zach gasp, "Bex?"

"Bloody hell, Zachary Goode. Great timing, I have to say, though." She held out her hand and he took it to help her up but she grabbed him and he fell onto the ground. She leaned over him and... smiled, "But, not good enough,"

Everyone laughed, but Liz. She seemed horrified that someone would get hurt. I was hiding behind a wall, hoping nobody would find me and then I went to go hide under the covers where nobody would find me.

I saw Liz, Jonas, Macey Mc Henry, Preston, Bex and Grant, each hugging Zach and sending their condolences.

"Oh, Cam. Come out, come out where ever you are," I heard Liz call.

"Bloody hell, Liz, she's not in the closet,"

"Well, there's no harm in calling!" I heard Liz say, he Southern accent thick and strong.

"Guys!" I heard Macey call.

"She's in h- What the?"


	6. Hickeys

"PRESTON! IM GOING TO KILLY YOU. HOW DARE YOU JUMP ON ME," I heard Macey scream, and then Bex and Liz came into the master bedroom.

Crap...

**SORRY! GUESS I'LL PUT IT IN BEX'S POV. I'M REWARDING YOU GUYS! SO I HAVE 1,000 VIEWS BUT NO COMMENTS OR REVIEWS SO I'M DELETING THIS STORY NIGHT TIME! THANKS! BYE!**

BPov

I knew having a miscarriage could be tough. I mean you've already put yourself in pain for having to go through you-know-what to form that baby, and then you loose it. Nothing can compare, and nothing hurts more. I mean imagine people coming up to you and asking you how the baby is and you have to reply, "Oh, I lost it,"

Not to mention, Cam isn't strong. I mean physically she is but her heart hurts more than it would take to hurt me. I would be sad but think it's just another mission and move on the next day. Macey would probablly say, there's always next time to make a makeup baby. And Liz, well Liz, I don't even know if she wants kids. But Cam, well, Cam isn't very strong. I always thought she was, but you know, in sophomore year which wasn't that long ago, (We're only 22 btw) when Josh broke up with her, she was broken. And I could tell it didn't take a lot to break her. Although, she was lucky to have Zach just as was I to have Grant, Liz to have Jonas, and Macey to have Preston.

I told Liz to wait outside and went into the room.

CPOV

"Cam, I know your in there," I hear a thick British accent call from the doorway.

Bex came to me a took of the covers of my messy self, and I refused to look at her.

"Cam, I know it's hard, but you can always try again," Bex said.

"Well, what if I can't conceive a child. What if I have AIDS!?" I yelled.

"Cam," Bex soothed, while she played with my hair. "Do you want to know something Grant and I haven't told anyone yet?"

"What?" I sniffed.

"You can't tell Zach," Bex said.

"Fine,"

"Grant and I have been trying for a month and nothing has happened. You are a lucky girl Cammie. At least you have a chance."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "You can't tell Zach,"

"Okay! I won't I said, throwing my hands up, but...

Zach chose this moment to jump at Rebecca Baxter, who was in M16 and CIA and kick her "arse" as the British say into the air. And Rebecca Baxter, the most talented spy I know screamed.

"Goode your dead!" she said. And had him in a headlock.

Meanwhile, Macey Mc Henry, and Preston Winters looked anything but fine. First of all, Preston had eyeliner and blush and eyeshadow on all the wrong parts of his face, which I'm guessing was payback. (Not meant wrongly u wrongos xD) And Macey Mc Henry, the most beautiful girl I know had hickeys all over her...


	7. SORRY! (UPDATED AND REVISED)

OMFG GUYS!

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! IF I COULD KISS YOU ALL I WOULD :( I COULDNT LOG ON BEEN TRYING FOR A MONTH AND THEN I FINALLY GOT TIRED TODAY AND LOGGED ONTO MY EM IL SO I GOT THE LINK INTO MY ACCOUNT! YAY :) THANKS FOR THE ENDLESS SUPPORT. BUT ALAS, IM OUT OF IDEAS. THANKS AND I'LL GIVE SHOUT-OUTS LATERZ TO THE PEOPLE WHO HELP ME BY PRIVATE MESSAGING ME OR LEAVING REVIEWS ON HOW TO GET A BETTER STORY.

BUT...

WHILE THAT'S GOING ON...

1) Where should Macey's hickeys be?

2) How the F#($ can i get Zach to be a LOT sexier?

3) What should Preston do?

4) Who should there be an affair between?

5) Are Preston and Macey MARRIED? IDK (i dont want them to be yet)

6) Bex has been trying. Now WHAT?

Thanks again for your endless support and I have over 3,000 views. So thanksful

xoxo,

Shellie lol jk but if ur an ally carter fan u know what thats for

Anyways, PRIVATE MESSAGE ME PLEASE on answes to those questions. Only leave reviews to say other stuff. but please DO NOT PRIVATE MESSAGE ME WITH STUFF SAYING OH I LOVE U STORY. I LOVE U FOR THAT, BUT LOL THATS WHAT A REVIEW BOX IS FOR.

PEACE OUT AND SEND ME ANSWERS

XOXO (LMFAO)

GALLAGHERGIRL99

******ALERT! ALERT! UNITED WE SPY SPOLIERS IN HERE!**

**Maybe it was the hickeys. Or the fact the Preston had lipstick on his eyelid. Or maybe it was the fact that Macey had hickeys in all the wrong places. **

**"****Macey," I started to say. "You have h-,"**

**"****Don't push it Cameron," she said as she glared at me.**

**Even Bex had dropped Zach, and he was now on the ground rubbing his head. **

**"****Hickeys." Bex said. She didn't care about the glare Macey was giving her. She repeated, "Hickeys..." in disbelief. "My best friend has hickeys," she said glaring right at Preston, who chose that moment to look down and "tie" his shoe. "At my other best friend's house who isn't feeling good," Bex said.**

**"****Come on Grant, we're going. Now." Bex said. **

**"****Bex," I said. **

**"****Feel better, Cam," Bex said as she snatched her keys from Macey's hand, grabbed her handbag off the table and closed the front door. **

**"****Cam," Macey started to say. **

**"****What?" I snapped. **

**"****You two I said glaring at Preston and Macey. "You have NO right to be making out and giving eacother HICKEYS.**

** "Cam," Zach started. **

** I looked at Macey's hand. "How do you get a FUCKING Hickey on your hand?" I asked. **

** "Cam," Zach's tone warned. **

** And I don't know what was happening, but I had flipped Macey and Preston to the ground and slapped Zach, square in the face. **

****** "GET A LIFE!" I yelled, at all of them. I grabbed my keys **

**Okay, that was a im sorry gift got no idea where to go after this. XD AGAIN, SO SORRY AND PLEASE SEND ME YOU KNOW IDEAS TO PRIVATE MESSAGIN COMMENTS TO REVIEWS. IF U WANT MY FAN MAIL ADRESS PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH COMMENTS ILL BE HAPPY TO REPLY AND GIVE IT! BYE **

**XOXO,**

**GALLAGHER GIRL 99 **


End file.
